Limited
by OneDream 2Dream
Summary: 5 days, 6 hours, 24 minutes, and 32 seconds to accomplish five goals. I was running out of time, and there was no turning back now. You couldn't stop me. Chad POV. Happy Birthday Micki!
1. Chapter 1

_Limited_

_A story by Onedream 2Dream_

I looked up at the doctor, probably looking much more like a little kid than a celebrity after heading the words that would change my life. Or really, what little was left of my life. Everything around the two of us was quiet. "What do you mean?"

"Your cancer, it's incurable. We can't do anything about it." She shook her head, looking genuinely saddened. "Hollywood will lose a valuable member of its community."

I wasn't going to take this well. "There has to be one more thing I can do! Another medicine I can take, or something! Isn't there?" I yelled at her, jumping up off of the examination table and sticking my face right in hers. "I just can't die, I really can't."

Sighing, she picked her laptop up off the counter and closed it. "I'm truly sorry."

Calming down a bit from this shocked explosion, I stepped back a bit from the woman. She seemed grateful for that. "How long do I have to live?"

The doctor shrugged. "About three weeks in total. But starting on Monday, it'll become harder to live as a normal human. You'll get weaker and weaker, not being able to do what you once could by Wednesday. This will be when we'll recommend that you go into the hospital. In the hospital, we'll probably be able to keep you alive for another week and a half. But not in the hospital, you'll have about three to five days after that."

I took a step back. "What? I thought I would have at least two months! Is this some type of joke? Am I being pranked?" I began to look for some cameras, but the doctor just sadly shook her head.

"No joke. I'm really sorry, Mr. Cooper." She sadly responded to me, then walked out. And that became the reality I had to live with. Exactly how much time did I have left? I began to do the calculations in my head. If I wasn't mistaken, I'd have five days, six hours, 24 minutes, and 32 seconds. 31 seconds. 30 seconds.

I took out the list of the five things I wanted to do in my life. I wrote it after I found out I had serious cancer, about a year ago. Chad Dylan Cooper's bucket list, so many people would pay to have that. This was one of the many things on my list. I read it silently to myself. Accomplish

_Create a charity to benefit cancer research._

_Go skydiving._

_Tell Sonny your feelings for her. _

_Apologize to Wyatt._

_Learn to surf._

I tossed the list back into my pocket and rushed out the back of the hospital and into my car. I really didn't want to face any paparazzi at the moment, and I really didn't want my condition to get out too early. The day I checked into the hospital, I decided I'd make my speech and say goodbye to the fans. But what would I do first? I decided on one of the items on my list quickly. Now, all I needed to do was figure out how to do what I wanted.

So that was the reason I had flowers and was standing in front of Sonny's apartment the next morning, just sitting out there. I had no other plan, really. I would offer her the flowers, ask her if she wanted to go out, and take it from there. I knocked on the door, and heard footsteps running to get it.

The door opened, and Sonny looked surprised to see me. Her hair was pulled up in a messy ponytail, and she wore a T-shirt and jeans. "Chad?" She asked the blonde boy, looking bewildered. "What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting any guests; actually I was cleaning at the moment."

I hesitantly pulled out the flowers and showed them to the brunette in front of me. "Do you want… these?" I handed them to her, frustrated I couldn't say what I wanted.

"Sure!" She said, smiling shyly and taking the flowers. "I'll go put them in some water. Do you want to come inside?"

I nodded, following her into the apartment. It wasn't nearly as big as my house, but I wasn't going to judge her on that. Sonny came back into the room, flowers in vase, and placed them on the table. "So, how's life?" She asked, looking slightly awkward. I felt the situation to be pretty awkward too.

"It's good." I lied. "And you?"

She nodded and began fumbling with her necklace. "Good, I guess."

This was my chance! "Would you like to… clean the rest of your house? I can help!" I said to her. So now not only was she not my date, but I was helping her clean. Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't clean. Yet here I was, cleaning Sonny's house with her. Yay! Not.

So two hours later we had finished cleaning her apartment. She gave me the task of dusting the floor and all of the solid items of her house. "At least you won't be able to mess up on that." She told me. "Have you even cleaned a day in your life?"

"I have people for that, Sonny." I said, ruder than I had really hoped. That wouldn't win her over, would it? But she just smiled and handed me a Swiffer dusting cloth.

"Thought so."

I watched as Sonny put the rest of the cleaning supplies in her closet, then walk towards the kitchen. "Listen, I really appreciate your help. Do you want something to drink? I have some leftover banana crème pie that my mom made, and we can have that. It's amazing."

"Just water, thanks. And I'd love a piece." I watched her walk into the kitchen. I couldn't tell what it was, but I really had something for Sonny. I'd dated prettier girls, (Although I'd never say that out loud.) I had dated nicer girls, (I wouldn't say that out loud either) and I had dated people who weren't movie stars too. But I never liked anyone like I liked Sonny! Why was this? I ran my fingers through my hand, frustrated.

And Sonny was watching me, looking almost enchanted by my doing so. "Do I get my pie now?" I asked, smirking at her. She blushed, and rushed over to me. I took the pie and the glass, then looked over at the brunette sitting beside me. "Hey Sonny?"

She looked up from her pie and took a drink of water, nodding in recognition to what I said.

"Do you maybe… WantToGoOutWithMe?" I asked, not looking up at her face and instead, looking like I was very interested in my fingernails.

And then what did she do? She spit her water out all over me. "What?" She asked, blushing after she realized what she did.

"Do you want to go out with me?" I asked, slower this time. And for some odd reason I reached out to grab her hand. Sonny once again blushed, then pretended to think.

Clasping her hand around mine, she used the other hand to stroke an imaginary beard. "I don't know…"

"Please?" I asked, looking her in the eye this time. Her blush grew slightly brighter.

"Then she kissed my cheek, and I swear I _blushed. _I never blush." Sonny was looking over at me, slightly amused.

"I accept. You're not blushing, but I'm glad you really do like me. And by the way, you think out loud sometimes." Then my girlfriend handed me the pie. "Eat quickly. My mom will be home in half an hour, and I don't want her to see you here. She'll freak, or something to that extent."

This would be the hard part. Did I even want her as my girlfriend? She'd get hurt, knowing why I confessed to her now. "One more thing, Sonny."

She glared at me. "Is it important?"

"Yes?"

Sighing she nodded. "Go ahead, say what you want."

"I only have three weeks left to live."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

So that was why the next day, Sonny had organized for me to go skydiving. Or at least, the closest thing to skydiving she could manage to organize within the time she had. Technically, I think it was a wind tunnel or something like that. You'd jump in the top, and then extreme winds would blow you up and make it feel like you were skydiving. And this was the really cool one, where they would play a video of someone skydiving facing down towards the ground so you felt like you were really doing it. Then the people would use slightly less and less wind until you were about a foot from the ground, and you'd just stand. It would do.

"You ready?" Sonny asked, bouncing around excitedly. When she had heard of my predicament, she decided she would help me with everything I decided to do. She wasn't mad, no. I remembered what had happened when I told her yesterday.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_ "What? Why?" She asked, tears brimming in her eyes. A few spilled out, and she tried to cover them up. _

_ I sighed. "I have cancer. It won't go away and it'll probably kill me. So I don't have too long left. But I have a list of things I want to do. You just helped me with one."_

_ She looked at me, confused. "You wanted to clean before you died?"_

_ "I wanted you as a girlfriend." I said, kissing her forehead. She blushed, and looked away. "So can you help me?"_

_ Suddenly, her atmosphere changed. She went from sad to a suspicious looking grin. "Of course I will!" My girlfriend yelled out, standing up and putting both her hands on her hips. "We'll get started on this tomorrow! I want you to meet me here at 10:30 sharp! You better not be late. Now eat your pie. You need to go." _

*_END FLASHBACK*_

At this time, an instructor was walking over to the two of us. "You ready to go?" He asked, giving us goggles and leading us to a staircase.

"Yeah!" Sonny yelled out, running up the stairs and motioning to me before rounding a corner. "Come on! We don't have all day! Get up here, Chad." I sighed.

"I am moving, Sonny! Wait five seconds!" I yelled back, chasing her up to the top of the tunnel and near a platform. A large amount of wind was blowing up into our faces, dancing in our hair and on our clothes. This scared me. Would the wind keep us up?

Sonny's smiled faded a bit, but she kept on with her optimistic attitude none-the-less. The same man's voice yelled up at them. "You can jump any time now. Ready?"

"Ready!" The brunette yelled down at him, and I stared at her. Was she really going to go? I wasn't really sure about it.

"Wait, Sonny, I don't know if I…" But I was cut off by the feeling of a hand grasp my wrist and pull me down. Then I felt a large amount of wind pushing me. We were really doing it!

"This is AWESOME!" Sonny yelled at me. I looked down and watched various spots around Hollywood flash at me. There was the Hollywood sign, the studio, a huge park, everything! I really felt like I was skydiving! But all good things must come to an end, and I soon felt my feet touching the floor and grass showing up instead of various parts of California.

Sonny stood there, grinning at me. "I want to do it again!"

"We can't, Sonny. You only signed up for one time!" I told her, and she began to fake pout. She was becoming more like me by the day.

My girlfriend looked up at my confused face and laughed. "You can even look good when making that face." This caused me to smirk.

"Are you calling me hot?"

She blushed a bit. "Maybe I am, Maybe I'm not." Then she walked out of the tunnel, me following her. Suddenly, she looked at her watch and groaned.

"What?" I asked, looking over at her.

She grabbed my hand and began to walk. "We'll walk and talk, okay?"

"Okay…"

"I could only get work off until noon." She explained. "And it's 11:30, with a 25 minute drive. Plus I need some food. Therefore, I must leave now. You said you wanted to start a charity, right? I'll need you to start working on a mission statement for that." I nodded, and she quickly kissed my cheek. "Bye Chad!"

"Bye." I said quietly. I would have kissed her then. Now I added a new goal to my list: Kiss Sonny.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

That morning we met up yet again, this time for my very first surfing lesson. Sonny had managed to get the entire day off, so we could spend it all at the beach. Sonny arrived at my house around 10:00, beach bag in hand. She wore a cover-up and sandals, as well as some sunglasses. "Wow, your house is huge!" She exclaimed, looking around and then over at the garage. "Shall we get going?"

I took her arm and smiled. "We shall."

Twenty minutes later, I was parking my car in a relatively crowded parking lot. Sonny gathered her things, then jumped out of my convertible as soon as I stopped it. "Let's go! I'm only getting one chance with you at the beach, and I'm damn well going to make the most of it!" I had never heard Sonny swear before, but it made me smile. It just didn't fit into her personality!

So we took off towards the sun and sand, trying to find the best spot we could. The one we found was not to close or far away from the water, and it was sunny but not too sunny. My girlfriend unfolded a beach chair I had brought, and began to slather on sunscreen and hand the bottle to me. "Put some on." She commanded. "You don't want to get burnt!" I did as she told. I wanted to look good, even though I was dying.

While I was applying sunscreen, I watched as Sonny took off her cover-up. I felt like a creep, but she was really pretty! I couldn't help but stare at her. She was so perfect in every way. But Sonny noticed me staring and glared at me, taking some sunscreen and spreading it over my face. This time I could tell I was blushing a bit, but Sonny wouldn't notice this while spreading sunscreen on me.

As soon as I finished this, she grabbed my hand and dragged me off towards a large building. "I signed us up for a private lesson, but we have to go get our boards first." This took a bit of waiting in line, some paper work, then more waiting for a teacher. This was when Sonny decided she would teach me a hand game. She constantly nagged me about how I was doing it wrong, and I constantly flirted with her. She blushed, then went back to nagging me. It was an endless cycle.

Next, we learned some basic rules of surfing and learned how to balance on the board and ride on it out to the waves. This took a little over an hour, and after, we were very ready for lunch. We shoved down a sandwich, water, and cookie each, then ran back to the water for training. By 1:30, we were ready to give surfing a try!

We paddled out not too far from shore, then turned away from the wave. Sensing one coming, I got on my knees. When the wave launched me a bit, I stood up. Lasting for only a few seconds, I fell into the cool water and got my hair completely soaked. Sonny, however, managed to last the entire way into shore.

I swam back, fussing with my hair with one hand and holding onto my board with the other. "How did you do that?" I asked, giving her a pout.

"Easy!" She exclaimed, fixing her own windblown hair. I thought it looked good, but whatever. "I've been surfing since I was eight!" She never told me she surfed!

"How?" I asked, bewildered.

She just smirked at me. "Whenever I went to visit my uncle in Hawaii every year, I'd surf almost every day. I've gotten pretty good at it, for a beginner!" Figures, she's good at everything!

After surfing for another hour or two, we decided to get some ice cream. I chose banana, while Sonny went for Mint Chocolate Chip. We spent the rest of our day building sandcastles, playing in the waves, and looking for seashells. For dinner, we decided to head to a small diner near the beach side.

This dinner was rather uneventful. A few people asked us for autographs, then we chatted about anything and everything. She and I had never really just talked together. So we spent this time discussing family, friends, likes, dislikes, phones, ducks, failed autocorrects, the correct spelling of pwned, you name it! After finishing eating, we headed back out to the beach to watch the sunset.

"Chad! Did you write that mission statement for your charity yet?" She asked, starting to get down to business.

I shrugged. "Yeah, want to hear it!"

"Yes!"

I pulled a piece of paper out of my shirt pocket. And yes, my shirt does have a pocket. You wanna make something out of it? Thought not. "Our mission is to raise money to benefit children with cancer in the hospital and give them tools and medicine they need to become well. We will supply medications, hospital visits, and toys for children with cancer whose families have trouble affording care. As well, we will help to make hospitals nicer for all patients and help with treatment research. We long for a day where all kids with cancer are treated and cured."

I then put the paper back in my pocket, and looked at Sonny. She was smiling. "Good, it could use some work, but good!" I stared at her, and she just shrugged and ran to the beach once more.

"Fine, I'll edit it some more!" I yelled at the girl in front of me. Boy she was something. We both sat on the sand, and began looking at the sky.

This is when I asked her an important question. "Do you want to take charge of my charity when I die?" Did you think it would be something different? Well, too bad.

She looked at me with sadness in her eyes, then nodded. "I was planning to do that, actually. I'll need a part of you to be with me."

We sat in silence for a little longer. I sighed, and she then spoke up.

"You know, this was actually a really great day, Chad." She told me, giving me a hug and leeching onto my body. "And this sunset is so pretty." She pulled out her camera and began taking pictures of the beach and the reflection of the sun on the water. After a few pictures, something came over me. I turned her towards me and kissed her on the lips. I put my hands around her waist, and she soon put her hands on my shoulders.

We stayed like this for a while. I felt sparks shoot through me. Now it would be even harder to say goodbye. Finally, we pulled back, her smiling and me smiling as well. "You're pretty good at kissing." I commented.

She blushed and put her head on my shoulder. "You're not too bad yourself."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Okay Chad, call him right now." Sonny was talking about my brother. The one who had been mad at me for a very long time…

_*YET ANOTHER FLASHBACK*_

_ I was ten years old, with a twenty year old brother. (my parents had a child early, you know?) I heard the phone ring, and ran to get it. "Hello?" I asked into the phone._

_ "Hello, is this Chad?" It was my brother's girlfriend, Leanne._

_ I smiled. She was really nice, and liked to make me cookies! "Yes it is!"_

_ "Can I speak to your brother?" She asked._

_ "No, she's out with Katelyn." I responded. _

_ She was silent for a while, then I heard a sigh. "Where is he?"_

_ "At some restaurant." _

_ Some more silence followed. "What's this girl like?" _

_ "Tall, pretty, but sort of bratty, if you know what I mean. Big butt and stuff, too. And pretty hair." I told her._

_ "And does he love her?" She asked._

_ "Of course!" If my brother didn't love his cousin, he'd be in trouble._

_ I heard tears on the other end. "Well, tell your brother I don't ever want to see him again!" That was the last time I heard from her, really. My brother later came to me yelling about what I did. I had no idea what he was talking about. I told the truth. Why was he mad?_

_*AND END FLASHBACK*_

I picked up the phone. He never really got over Leanne, even though now she was married. So I was going to apologize once and for all. It rung a few times, but I finally heard my brother's voice. "What?" It asked, slightly annoyed.

"I'm apologizing." I said quietly into the phone. Sonny smiled and nodded for me to go on.

"What?" He asked, sounding a bit taken back.

"I'm apologizing for making you lose your girlfriend. I would hate for that to happen to me, and I really feel bad about what happened. It was a huge misunderstanding, and I wish it never happened. You're a great guy, now go find yourself a better girl. If she didn't trust you, you weren't meant to be. I'm really sorry."

The guy on the other side sighed. "Alright, you're forgiven. I have to go now, I'm at work and can't be talking on the phone. But I appreciate the apology, okay? Love you, little brother." He told me, and I could hear happiness in his voice.

"Okay, love you too older brother. Bye!" Sonny came over and hugged me as I pressed the call end button. I smiled with her, feeling a huge load lift off of my shoulders.

She kissed me softly on the lips. "Great job, Chad." She told me. "Now let's work on that charity!" We began walking towards my kitchen from my room when I started feeling dizzy. I thought it would pass, but it kept on getting worse. I trekked my way down to the kitchen, and when I was near, I started to see spots. This wasn't good. What was happening?

Starting to take a seat, my limbs started not working. I started seeing more and more spots and began getting weaker and weaker. In the distance, I heard someone calling out my name.

"Chad? Chad! Are you alright? Can you hear me?" The brunettes face was fuzzy, but looked extremely worried, from what I could tell. I felt myself falling. And then what was left?

Darkness.

**Hola, readers! This is my newest two-shot for the one, the only, Micki! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! XD Micki (Klutzy-But-Cute) is an amazingly awesome person who can almost always make me laugh and is a great writer! That, and she got me interested in anime/manga. I can count on her to be there to talk to me! You're an awesome person, you know that? **

**Also, this is the longest chapter of anything I've ever written! Coming in at a little less than ten pages and a little over 4,000 words, I'm actually surprised at how fast I wrote it! I had terrible writer's block for it, but now I know it'll be at least a two-shot. Who knows? If I get more support, I might just turn it into a multi-chapter sometime! **

**Oh yeah, and two more things. One…**

**DISCLAIMER TIME! OMG, guess what! I own absolutely nothing. At all. While it crushes my dreams, I WILL own something one day, mind you! I will! Disney owns SWAC, and this story is just for fun. **

**Two! Please review, and thank you for reading this very long story!**


	2. Chapter 2

_A few weeks later…_

The sun wasn't shining, and Sonny wasn't so sunny either. A cool breeze blew through the trees, and she could feel fall in the air. The temperature felt too cold for LA. Mist landed in her dark hair as she buttoned her black coat. It matched her black lace dress, a knee length one with short sleeves. As well, she wore dark heels, something she regretted doing as she walked in the mud of the cemetery.

Tears stung her eyes as she looked at the gravestone. "Why did you have to go?" She asked, blinking back her pain. "I miss you so much."

She remembered the day Chad collapsed when they were planning to make his charity. She soon continued to make this charity, in case he never woke up. He soon did wake up, but the doctors didn't think he'd last too long. However, a doctor came in with a new break-through way to help cure his cancer. His chance of survival would be increased to 30% instead of nothing. The brunette knew he would take the chance, and he did.

But now, standing at the tombstone, she knew she couldn't focus on that. Her boyfriend was okay now, happy even. More tears filled her eyes.

"Sonny, are you sure you're okay? I know, you're not the one in the wheelchair, but I think your emotional state could be better." A voice behind her said, and she turned to meet the voice.

"I wish I could have done something to help him. I was so focused on everything else going on, I almost forgot he was in a coma!" She muttered, tears falling onto her cheeks. The boy in the wheelchair moved up to meet her. He sat in a wheelchair and looked even more bundled up than she.

He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Come on, at least I'm here! And when I'm here, everything is great!"

She rolled her eyes and kissed him on the cheek. "I know that, Chad. But still, I can't believe my own cousin is dead. We were like, best friends when he was alive."

"I'm sorry, babe." He told her, looking up at his girlfriend. They locked hands, her using her free hand to kiss her fingers and place them on the stone. "You want to go get something to eat? You need to take your mind off of this."

She smiled and gave him a hug. "Alright, let's go." He began to propel himself through the mud while she followed quickly behind. But not too long after, she commanded him to stop.

"Where are you going?" He asked, beginning to fix his hair. "It's starting to really rain, and my hair is getting messed up!"

She just laughed. "I have one more thing to say." She told him muttering, "Same old Chad, after all." Under her breath. She looked at the stone one more time.

"I forgot to say this, Alex, but goodbye." Then she ran back to her boyfriend.

He grinned at her. "You're the sweetest person I've ever met, you know that?"

"I've been told."

"Good." He responded smugly, grabbing her hand. "Now let's get going. I'm still hungry, after all!

…**That was WAY shorter than it should have been, but the writing wasn't half bad. Anyways, did I scare you at the beginning? I knew I couldn't kill Chad. Thank you for reading, and I love reviews!**


End file.
